


Календарь наблюдений за Джоном Уотсоном

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Джон ведет себя очень подозрительно, и Шерлок решает выяснить, в чем дело.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Календарь наблюдений за Джоном Уотсоном

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.
> 
> Выложено 25 октября 2013.

_21 февраля_

Джон уже несколько дней ведет себя странно. Поначалу это еще можно было списать на случайность, но теперь Шерлок уверен, что это не просто так. У поведения Джона должна быть причина, и ее нужно выяснить. Сам Джон ничего не говорит, что тоже довольно необычно, и все происходящее начинает беспокоить Шерлока. Поведение Джона некомфортно, а поскольку Джон находится с ним в одной квартире, это означает, что Шерлоку неуютно в собственной квартире, а это, в свою очередь, означает, что ему придется что-то предпринять, чтобы избавиться от неудобства.

Для начала Шерлок решил систематизировать уже имеющиеся у него данные. Первое: Джон отказывается смотреть телевизор вместе с ним на диване. Этот вопрос никогда не был принципиальным: они могли расположиться на диване, могли — в креслах, но если Шерлок садился на диван, Джон всегда усаживался рядом. Теперь нет. Второе: Джон престал передавать ему предметы из рук в руки. Кружки, ручки, документы, даже солонку за завтраком, которую Шерлок попросил специально, чтобы еще раз убедиться в своем предположении. С некоторых пор он кладет или ставит вещи рядом с Шерлоком — всегда. Третье: он отстраняется, когда Шерлок заглядывает ему через плечо… Из всех этих фактов вкупе можно сделать вывод, что Джон избегает тактильного контакта. Шерлок задумчиво вздыхает. Причина такого поведения ему по-прежнему совершенно непонятна.

_25 февраля_

К прежним странностям добавилась новая. В вечернем разговоре Шерлок упомянул очередную девушку Джона. Кажется, Сьюзан. Или Стейси. А может, Саманта. Несущественно. Важно то, что Джон его не поправил, хотя он точно назвал имя неверно. А потом сказал, что они расстались неделю назад. Шерлок сказал, что и хорошо, потому что она писала «кардинальный» с двумя «о», а Джон снова ничего на это не сказал. Тогда Шерлок добавил, что, к тому же, ее вечная розовая помада смотрелась вульгарно, не говоря уж о туфлях на платформе. Джон молча вздохнул и ушел в свою комнату. Все это очень странно.

_26 февраля_

У Шерлока появилась теория. Если сопоставить предыдущие наблюдения со вчерашним разговором, вполне логично будет предположить, что Джон почему-то всерьез на него обижен из-за расставания с этой Стейси. Правда, совершенно не ясно, почему Джон вдруг решил, что из-за какой-то Сьюзан стоит обижаться на лучшего друга. К тому же Шерлок не может припомнить, что он на предыдущей неделе делал такого, что могло бы спровоцировать расставание Джона с Самантой. Но все эти сентиментальные вещи, которым Джон придает так много значения, никогда не были понятны Шерлоку. А жить в одной квартире с обиженным Джоном чем дальше, тем неудобнее, так что Шерлок придумал отличный план. Он наверняка сработает.

_1 марта_

Джон наконец-то нашел, на каком сайте знакомств Шерлок разместил его анкету, и потребовал срочно ее удалить. Шерлок, так и быть, согласился убрать из списка требований пункты про реакцию нитрования толуола и цитату из Эдгара По. Хотя, по его мнению, они были совершенно необходимы хотя бы для того, чтобы отсеять часть девиц, не умеющих пользоваться Гуглом. Но Джон был неумолим. И вообще чересчур мрачен. Хотя Шерлок всего лишь пытался показать, что не имеет ничего против личной жизни Джона, за исключением того, что он чересчур часто встречается с идиотками… Похоже, идея была не такой удачной, как Шерлоку казалось поначалу.

_2 марта <>em_

_Шерлок решил исследовать ноутбук Джона, с целью получения новых улик… то есть, дополнительных данных о том, что с ним происходит. Во-первых, Джон снова сменил пароль. В этом, впрочем, не было ничего необычного: он делал это с завидной регулярностью, с мрачным упорством, достойным лучшего применения, потому что Шерлок все равно взламывал его за несколько минут. В какой-то момент это молчаливое противостояние даже обрело вербальную составляющую. Например, в прошлый раз пароль у Джона был «ШерлокПрекратиТакДелать», а в позапрошлый — «ЧастнаяСобственностьДжонаУотсона», а перед этим — «ШерлокЭтоНеТвойНоутбук»._

_В этот раз паролем была дата рождения Гарриет. Шерлок даже зачем-то вышел из сессии и вошел снова. Ничего не изменилось. Пароль подходил. Гневных сообщений по поводу взлома компьютера Джон больше не посылал. Шерлок понятия не имел, что этот факт может значить, но от него определенно становилось еще более неуютно, чем раньше._

_Если бы Шерлок, как Джон, был склонен к поэтическим сравнениям, он бы подумал что-нибудь про привычный мир, который рассыпается прямо на глазах. Но Шерлок подобные вещи терпеть не мог, поэтому он просто нехотя изучал содержимое ноутбука Джона, не находя там, впрочем, ничего интересного. За исключением того факта, что некоторое время назад Джон стал заходить на порносайты намного чаще обычного, но три дня назад перестал их посещать вовсе. Шерлок решил, что этот процесс следует и дальше отслеживать в динамике, и захлопнул крышку компьютера._

_Спать он отправился в гнетущем расположении духа, и сны ему снились неприятные. К счастью, Шерлок их не запомнил._

__7 марта_ _

_Этот день Шерлок провел, лежа на диване и глядя в потолок. Предыдущий прошел точно так же. Дело, разумеется, было в Джоне. Точнее, в его отъезде. А еще точнее — в разговоре, который Шерлок подслушал накануне из-за двери своей комнаты._

_Предыдущие пару дней все было если не замечательно, то очень неплохо: у них появилось расследование, чрезвычайно занимательное двойное убийство, и Джон, хоть и продолжал периодически вести себя странно, как обычно, с энтузиазмом помогал Шерлоку. Тот уже было решил, что все пошло на лад и как-нибудь само рассосется._

_Правда, Джон почти перестал восхищаться его гениальными умозаключениями. Только один раз у него вырвалось привычное «потрясающе», после которого Джон почему-то смутился и поспешил уйти на кухню за чаем. Шерлок, впрочем, сделал из случившегося вывод, что Джон просто решил подуться на него еще немного, а на самом деле всерьез уже не обижается, и совершенно успокоился, вплоть до пресловутого разговора._

_Джон был на кухне и разговаривал по телефону с сестрой. Видимо, он посчитал, что Шерлок уже спит, но Шерлок не спал — читал книгу — и, услышав голос из-за двери, с интересом прислушался. Джон звонил сестре — похоже, перед этим он успел сообщить ей, что приедет в гости на несколько дней, но Гарри совершенно не была этому рада. Джон говорил, что ему очень нужно уехать, потому что «он не в состоянии тут находиться» и «так не может продолжаться». После довольно резко сказал сестре, что не нуждается в ее советах, немного помолчал, торопливо буркнул «спасибо» и почти сразу ушел в свою комнату._

_Шерлок лег на кровать, выключил свет и пролежал в темноте, глядя в потолок, наверное, не меньше полутора часов, пока наконец не уснул. Проснулся он рано и в мерзком настроении, но пролежал в кровати едва ли не до полудня, дожидаясь, пока Джон соберет вещи и уедет. Общаться с ним Шерлоку не хотелось совершенно._

_В одиннадцать пятьдесят Шерлок вышел в гостиную и лег на диван, на котором и провел следующие два дня. Спал там же, даже не накрываясь пледом. Он страдал — и беспокоиться о такой бренной вещи, как плед, сейчас было бы ниже его достоинства. Его гордость и так пострадала от чудовищных выходок Джона, которым Шерлок по-прежнему не находил разумного объяснения._

__8 марта_ _

_Джон вернулся ближе к вечеру, хмуро оглядел лежащего на диване Шерлока и поинтересовался, когда тот ел._

_— На днях, — ответил Шерлок и скорбно вздохнул._

_— Дела нет?_

_— Нет, — Шерлок испустил еще один трагический вздох._

_— Тебе скучно?_

_— Мне плохо._

_Джон тоже печально вздохнул и ушел на кухню, где сунул в микроволновку что-то из еды, купленной по дороге. Шерлок встать с дивана даже не подумал. Вскоре микроволновка услужливо пискнула, Джон съел свою порцию и, бросив Шерлоку: «Еда на столе», — поспешно ушел в свою комнату. Даже не забрав свою сумку._

_Шерлок героически повернул голову набок, чтобы в этом убедиться: сумка стояла у двери в гостиную. Он довольно усмехнулся и, демонстративно пострадав еще полчаса, чтобы Джон успел уснуть, встал с дивана и извлек из сумки ноутбук._

_В этот раз пароль был «qwerty», но Шерлок даже не успел как следует возмутиться по этому поводу, потому что следующий обнаруженный факт вызвал у него намного более сильное негодование: Джон стер историю браузера! Это было… отвратительно. Вопиющая наглость и низость: теперь он даже не пытался скрывать от Шерлока, что он что-то скрывает от Шерлока! Сердито фыркнув, Шерлок принялся скачивать программу восстановления файлов._

_Минут через пятнадцать он уже с любопытством изучал интернет-страницы, посещенные Джоном за последние несколько дней. Блог, расписание электричек, расписание автобусов — ничего интересного. Какой-то гей-форум — видимо, его компьютером пользовалась Гарри. На порносайты Джон по-прежнему не ходил. Снова блог. Тумблер — вероятно, по ссылке с блога. Шерлок решил, что потом посмотрит, что там, и с любопытством уставился на следующую строчку._

_Судя по заголовку, это был сайт чего-то вроде онлайновой психологической консультации. Почувствовав, что разгадка близка, Шерлок ткнул в ссылку и принялся читать открывшееся перед ним сообщение. Увы, оно было написано не Джоном. Писала какая-то девица с очень «редким» именем Мэри. «У меня возникла серьезная проблема, — жаловалась она, — и я не знаю, как ее решить. Мы снимаем квартиру напополам с другой девушкой, я буду звать ее Шерон, хотя это не настоящее имя. Она — довольно необычный человек». Шерлок удивленно моргнул и продолжил читать дальше. «Шерон — судмедэксперт и криминалист, — рассказывала «Мэри». — Помешана на своей работе: постоянно приносит домой части человеческих тел и проводит на кухне разнообразные эксперименты. Но я сама медик, и уже успела к этому привыкнуть. Как и к другим ее странностям. Думаю, она не очень любит людей, и уж точно не любит всякие «сентиментальные» вещи. И не собирается заводить ни с кем отношения: ее интересует только работа. Но это не помешало нам подружиться. Даже, можно сказать, стать лучшими подругами. До недавнего времени все было просто замечательно, пока мои чувства к Шерон не перестали быть сугубо платоническими». Шерлок медленно, полушепотом повторил «сугубо платоническими» и быстро пробежал глазами оставшиеся строчки. «Я точно знаю, что ей не нужны никакие отношения, и очень дорожу нашей дружбой. Не хотелось бы все испортить, но в последнее время мне все сложнее держать себя в руках и скрывать все от нее»._

_На этой строчке письмо трагически обрывалось. Шерлок задумчиво вздохнул, потом перечитал еще раз, а потом вернулся к попавшейся ему раньше ссылке на гей-форум. Перед ним открылась страница с проникновенным заголовком «Осознание своей ориентации: трудности, с которыми нам приходится столкнуться на этом пути». Шерлок решительно закрыл ноутбук и ушел в свою комнату._

__9 марта, ночь_ _

_Шерлок снова лежал в темноте, уставившись в потолок, и ему совершенно не спалось. Теперь он выяснил, что происходит, но легче от этого ничуть не стало. Напротив, все еще больше усложнилось. Что делать — Шерлок не знал. Джон, очевидно, не знал тоже, иначе не вел бы себя так, поэтому универсальное для таких случаев решение «спроси у Джона» на этот раз не годилось._

_Нет, в целом Шерлок был рад, что Джон не собирается покидать его навсегда, рвать с ним отношения или что-то еще в это роде, но… пресловутые «не сугубо платонические чувства» грозили обернуться полной катастрофой. Что бы там ни думал Джон, Шерлок сознательно избегает любых «отношений» совсем не просто так. Это мешает. Отвлекает. Отнимает время. А Джон… он живет с Шерлоком в одной квартире, участвует в его расследованиях и… И в принципе постоянно находится рядом, и Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше._

_А теперь выходит, что Джон будет ему мешать. Уже начал, хотя еще ровным счетом ничего не делал, просто завел себе несколько дурацких мыслей и желаний, мешающих ему ходить на порносайты и знакомиться с девушками. И теперь Шерлоку неудобно, Джону неудобно — и все летит к чёрту._

_Шерлок печально вздохнул и зачем-то подумал о том, что было бы, будь их отношения «не сугубо платоническими». Вообще-то, судя по поведению Джона с девушками, было совсем не похоже, что он будет набрасываться на Шерлока со своими неплатоническими чувствами из-за любого угла в самый неподходящий момент. От расследований или размышлений Джон тоже вряд ли решиться его отвлечь. Он перестал уже давно, после того, как Шерлок запустил в него пепельницей. Разумеется, Шерлок кидал так, чтобы точно не попасть. Но Джон об этом не знал, так что, наверное, можно было не беспокоиться о том, что он начнет приставать с какими-нибудь… глупостями в неподходящий момент._

_Подробно и всесторонне оценив ситуацию, Шерлок пришел к неожиданному для себя выводу, что от «неплатоничности» в их отношениях мало что изменилось бы, за исключением… секса. Все дело было в этом. Камень преткновения. Нет, скорее камешек, попавший в ботинок, и назойливо мешающий идти дальше. Джону, бесспорно, хотелось секса, а Шерлоку… А Шерлок об этом не думал. До настоящего момента._

_Он представил, что будет, если Джон его поцелует. Зубы Джон чистит регулярно, и вообще, как врач, тщательно следит за санитарией и гигиеной. К тому же Шерлок, в любом случае, периодически пьет кофе из его кружки и ест еду с его тарелки. Целоваться с Джоном будет мокро. Шерлок, в целом, помнил ощущения, и вряд ли в этот раз будет как-то иначе. Наверное, Джон целуется хорошо: у него большой опыт._

_Запах Джона Шерлок помнил прекрасно, так что было совсем несложно представить, какими его губы будут на вкус. Оказалось, что размышлять об этом довольно приятно. А поскольку больше заняться все равно было нечем, Шерлок продолжил представлять эту гипотетическую ситуацию. Вот Джон целует его… Что дальше? Если это секс, значит, они будут раздеваться. Джон станет расстегивать на Шерлоке рубашку. Он врач и военный, у него это получится ловко и быстро. Или нет… может быть, Джон захочет делать это медленно… Шерлок шумно выдохнул. Перестать представлять, что случится дальше, было уже практически невозможно._

_Вот он стягивает с Джона свитер — идиотский, разумеется, без свитера Джон намного симпатичнее… симпатичнее… Пожалуй, после этого можно будет его снова поцеловать. Что потом?.. Рубашки на Шерлоке уже нет. Или есть? Ладно, допустим, уже нет. В сознании Шерлока неожиданно всплыли кадры из порноролика, который Джон оставил включенным у себя на компьютере. Там какая-то темноволосая девица, взгромоздившись сверху на мускулистого мужчину…_

_Шерлок поморщился и выкинул эту сцену из головы. Порно имеет мало общего с действительностью. Лучше они с Джоном будут лежать на кровати рядом, лицом друг к другу. Это удобно и неутомительно. Шерлок без рубашки, так что Джон сможет гладить его по спине. И по животу. И… Шерлок закрыл глаза, чтобы было удобнее представлять._

_События в его воображении развивались стремительно и словно сами собой. Шерлоку больше не надо было ничего придумывать: сознание само услужливо подсовывало ему картинки, очень живописные. Хотя и не совсем реалистичные: момент, когда Джон оказался сверху, прижимая лежащего на спине Шерлока к кровати, от его внимания как-то ускользнул. Возможно, из-за того, что он отвлекся на слишком яркие и недвусмысленные ощущения в районе живота и паха._

_Когда Шерлок укусил воображаемого Джона в плечо, а тот своей воображаемой рукой расстегнул молнию на его брюках и воображаемо забрался воображаемой ладонью Шерлоку в штаны, начав медленно поглаживать член… примерно тогда Шерлок не выдержал. Он резко встал с постели и решительно направился на третий этаж._

_Шерлок вошел в спальню Джона и с размаху уселся на кровать. Немного подумав, лег и принялся трясти Джона за плечо._

_— Джон!_

_Тот подскочил и уставился на Шерлока очень растерянно, даже испуганно._

_— Что?.. Шерлок! Что ты здесь делаешь?!_

_— У меня эрекция, — громко провозгласил Шерлок._

_— Что?.._

_— И ты в этом виноват. Но поскольку наши… хм… реакции взаимны…_

_— Что?!_

_Теперь на кровати подскочил уже Шерлок._

_— Нет. Я не мог ошибиться в своих выводах, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя на Джона._

_— В к-каких выводах?.. — пробормотал Джон._

_— Твое странное поведение в последнее время, гей-форум и это письмо на сайте от имени «Мэри»… Все сходится._

_— Шерлок!_

_— Что?.._

_— Это мой компьютер! И мое письмо! И я тебе не разре…_

_— Значит, ты его все-таки писал! — торжествующе сказал Шерлок._

_Джон со стоном упал обратно на подушку._

_— У меня все еще эрекция, — доверительно сообщил Шерлок, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом с ним. — Не хочешь с этим что-нибудь сделать?_

_Джон помолчал секунд восемь, а потом осторожно спросил:_

_— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я с этим что-нибудь сделал?_

_— Да, — не задумываясь подтвердил Шерлок. — И я не против, если ты будешь с этим что-нибудь делать более или менее регулярно._

_Джон нервно хихикнул._

_— Это самое странное признание, которое мне когда-либо приходилось слышать._

_— Ну да, — с сарказмом ответил Шерлок, — я же «довольно необычный человек»._

_— Шерлок…_

_— Что?_

_— Ты совершенно не умеешь заткнуться вовремя, — с неожиданной нежностью сказал Джон, а потом поцеловал его._


End file.
